The True Generation Chapter 1
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Before Harry went to Hogwarts it was his parents. This is what happened.


Chapter 1: Year 1 summer

The feeling of the Hogwarts Express speeding down the tracks made me uneasy. I was never use to trains. Never really left the house. My stomach started to churn. I seached for an empty car. As I made my way toward the front of the train; somebody stopped me. He was older with platinum blonde hair. "Please move out of my way." He totally ignored me.  
"The names Lucius Malfoy. Fifth year prefect. And you are?"  
"None of your business!" Guys like him tick me off. I shoved my way through rushing into a car. When I turned around five guys and a girl was looking straight at me. It felt more like through me. The boy closest to me had black hair and hazel eyes with glasses. The one next to him had longer black hair kinda horse looking and grey eyes. The next guy has light brown hair and dark eyes I belived to be grey. The guy next to him looked mousey and kind of unsettling to look at. I move my eyes to the girl. She had red hair and green eyes. Then there was a boy kind of secluded from the rest. He had slick black hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He only glanced.

My heart started to race and my palms started to sweat. "I'm sorry. I couldnt find a empty car." "Dont worry about it." Said the boy with the brown hair. "Please. Take a seat." I sit next to the girl with the red hair. Everything fell silent and I felt like an intruder. I kept my eyes to the ground. The boy with glasses breaks the silence.  
"Im James Potter. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and thats Lilly Evens." Lilly glares at James.  
"AND he's Severus Snape." She points to the boy laying his head against the window. I felt some tension when she said his name. I look up and look at everyone. "My name is Alexandria Colvine." I said trying not to feel awkward. "Just call me Alex."  
"Plesure." Sirius said with a smile. I couldnt smile back, but I wanted to.

"What house do you guys think you will be sorted into?" James asks. "I come from a line of Gryffindors." He starts to act arrogant. I looked over at Severus. It looks like he doesnt want to be there. "Hi Severus." He looks over.  
"Why do you want to talk to Snivellus?" James snorts. Severus looks back at the window.  
"He's just as much of a person as you." I kept my anger back. "If you have any problems I want you to tell me." He looks back at me and nods. To me James seemed like trouble. The whole train ride I had a nice talk with Lilly, Remus, and Sirius. I got on a boat with Lilly and Severus. It was dark when we got on and the moon was high. I had become dehydrated fast. I could feel my lips get dry. "Are you ok?" Severus whispered to me. I nod not looking at him. When the moon gets bocked by the castle I can feel my lips get moist again. I remain looking at my reflection. You couldnt see my hair because of how black the water was. Hince the name the black lake. All I could see was my pale face and my pale blue eyes. I feel my heart get heavy for some reason. Was it my nerves?

We was escorted into a big room that had tables lined up. To be honest I wasnt paying much attention. I was trying to calm myself. I could hear my heart speed up. My breath becoming small. Sirius knocked the wind back into me by throwing an arm around me. I jumped and gasped for air. "Hey dont worry too much." He said. "No matter what house we are sorted into we will still be friends." He smiles. I had to admit he had a nice and comforting smile. I actually smiled back. Friends? He thought of me as a friend? Remus and James gave a thumbs up. Peter kept glaring at me. I looked over at Lilly and Severus. Lilly gave a smile and nodded in sync with Severus. A women started to call names. I had missed the whole introduction. I guess thats what happens when you have friends to distract you. I giggled a bit, but I didnt know why. "Sirius Black." The women called. Sirius walked up and sat beneath some sort of hat. Then the hat began to talk!  
"Hmmmmm. A Black huh? A bunch of Slytherins. Your different. Your brave. You will deffend those who need help. So you will be... GRYFFINDOR!"

After Sirius I didnt really pay attention. My mind kept going in and out. all I could hear was a thousand different voices in the room. My head started to hurt. Remus pushed me a bit. I snap out of it. "Your up." He whispers. I walk up. It didnt feel like I was walking though. I sit beneath the hat. "Hmmmmm. Tricky very tricky. You have a bit of all four. Your shy but brave. Honest yet deciving."  
"I am not deciving."  
"Oh? You told your friends everything about you?"  
"Secrets and decite isnt the same."  
"You've got spunk. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" I walk toward Sirius and I sit in silence. The hat got to me. I hate holding back secrets. I know more than they know about me. James, Remus, Lilly, and Peter got Gryffindor. Severus got Slytherin. I was kind of disappointed.  
A older man stood up. "I must say a few rules-" Once again I focused on the thousands of voices in my head. I put my head down on the table. The cold felt good. A good ten minutes had passed before the smell of chicken filled my nose. I sit up. I grab at least ten drumsticks. Remus had about the same. We both tear at the chicken as if it was our job. After the meal we get escorted up to the seventh floor and into the common room. While everyone goes to the dormitories I stay downstairs. I sit in front of the fire for a half a hour before I hear somebody walk downstairs.

Remus sits next to me. He looks intently into the fire. "Cant sleep either huh, Alex?" I hear the words full moon, afraid, and judgment in my head.  
"No." I look over at him. He stares. I could see what he saw in his eyes. My eyes was glowing a lime green and my kanines had become little fangs. He stands quickly. "Remus please dont freak out." I kept my voice low and calm. I was use to this reaction. But it felt kind of scary now that it was a friend.  
"Your a vampire?!" He sounded scared and kind of angry.  
"Yes, only half though and your a werewolf. Im not freaking out about that." "How do you know that?" "I read your mind. On accident."  
"You cannot tell anyone!"  
"You cant tell either!" We shook on it. But now things felt awkward. I didnt want Remus to hate me. I knew I should have left and kept my mouth shut. 


End file.
